zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungry Like The Wolf
On a mission to pick up information from a Netrophil dead-drop you run straight into trouble... Cast * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Paula Cohen * Maxine Myers * Tom De Luca * Jody Marsh Plot Familiar With What's Needed Now you're back at Noah base Janine needs to update you on the new regulations, starting with 1.0.1.1. Much to Sam's relief the alarm goes off and you absolutely have to leave to meet a courier. Dead West Of Here After meeting up with Paula she, Sam and Maxine fill you in on what's been happening since you left. You're heading to a Netrophil dead-drop called "The Laundry" to pick up some information. Burst Of Speed Maxine and Paula geek out about numbers while wondering what "The Laundry" is. You and Paula have picked up some zoms, but a McShell Manoeuvre should get rid of them. Lesser-Known Duran Duran Sam arrives to take over comms while Maxine feeds Sara. He thinks it's almost like the old days, except for the part where the Minister wants to kill your little group of rebels. Manoeuvres In The Woods Continuing your catch up, Paula's amazed at how you gained the Minister's trust. The conversation's cut short as Sam picks up some Ministry soldiers close by. This situation requires Janine. A Clear Run You can't lose the trust of your allies by aborting the mission, so a distraction is in order. Tom and Jody use special arrows to trick the soldiers and leave the way to the laundrette clear. Full Of Sigrid's Soldiers Just within sight of the laundrette you and Paula are forced to stop... it's full of Ministry soldiers. S05E23 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, we’ve made a few changes in your absence. I have prepared a file with which you should familiarize yourself on all procedures and protocols in our new home. stack of paper drops onto desk SAM YAO: Yeah, I mean, it’s not all essential, is it, Janine? Like, yeah obviously, we’ve moved the disabled loos to be near the exit, and that’s important. But there’s also stuff in there about who does washing up on what night, and how often I’m allowed to play Duran Duran compilation albums. JANINE DE LUCA: That regulation has unfortunately proved necessary, Mister Yao. Runner Five, if you should ever find that the old world music playing in this base is deleterious to your running ability, rest assured that I will happily destroy all Duran Duran albums. I run a tight ship, Runner Five. A tight, military detail-focused organization in which nothing is overlooked. SAM YAO: This is about the smuggler’s chute again, isn’t it? JANINE DE LUCA: Maybe. Let us begin with regulation 1.0.1.1. sounds SAM YAO: Oh, thank God. I mean, uh, oh wow, what a shame. Um, that’s the signal that our courier is on their way, Janine. Five’s briefing is going to have to wait, I’m afraid. Prepare the elevator! JANINE DE LUCA: But Five hasn’t been briefed on the mission! dings, door rattles open SAM YAO: Well, we’ll do it while you’re on your way, Five. Paula will be joining you on this run. Raise the elevator! slams shut, elevator music plays JANINE DE LUCA: Five, are you sure you don’t want more time to familiarize yourself with my manuals? SAM YAO: Five is familiar with the only thing we need, Janine. dings Five, opens time to run. PAULA COHEN: Runner Five, over here. It’s so good to have you back. What’s the job, Sam? SAM YAO: Simple one. Five, I’m pretty sure that neither you nor Paula are going to be attacked by, by um… MAXINE MYERS: Remember two weeks ago when you told me and Paula we weren’t going to be attacked by sea monsters? SAM YAO: You weren’t attacked by sea monsters. They were just zombies covered in barnacles. PAULA COHEN: And seaweed. MAXINE MYERS: And party hats. Who would have thought that a party at an aquarium could have gone so wrong? laughter SAM YAO: Still, this one is going to be okay. Five, while you’ve been away, we’ve been using Steve’s list of Wakened Land loyalists to work out who in the Ministry we can trust. It turns out, quite a few people. MAXINE MYERS: Well, a few people. We think. SAM YAO: We’ve been doing information swaps with some of them. MAXINE MYERS: And while we wait for Netrophil to respond to the call sign you found - SAM YAO: We’re just doing a simple dead drop. Picking up information from the laundry laughs west of here. So get moving. growl PAULA COHEN: Helpfully, there are zoms to the east to keep us motivated. Run! PAULA COHEN: Do we know what this laundry we’re heading for is, Maxie? MAXINE MYERS: Well, there’s a launderette in the location they gave us, so we’re sort of presuming… PAULA COHEN: But couldn’t it be a spy code for something? MAXINE MYERS: You should ask New Canton Runner Eighty-Three. PAULA COHEN: Oh my God. That guy has read - MAXINE MYERS: Literally, Five, he’s read a million spy novels. PAULA COHEN: Not literally! MAXINE MYERS: He’s figuratively read a million spy novels, which probably means he’s literally read - PAULA COHEN: I’m thinking about 170. MAXINE MYERS: laughs That’s weirdly specific. PAULA COHEN: Well, I thought of saying 200, but it sounded too many, but it’s definitely more than 150, so I split the difference, and rounded it down so it didn’t feel exaggerated. MAXINE MYERS: Aw, you’re such a dork. Hey Five, have you met any of the New Canton people yet? Your feet have barely touched the ground. PAULA COHEN: Quite a few of them have joined up with us, which is great for us. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, and less great for the people left behind in New Canton. Every single shady character between here and London is moving in to Fort Canton to trade dodgy stuff. They really need someone to take that place in hand, straighten them out! Hey guys, you’re picking up quite a zombie tail behind you. PAULA COHEN: Five, think you can match my pace for a McShell maneuver? There’s a broken bridge coming up we can drop them off. Ready? Burst of speed, now! growl, splatter SAM YAO: Oh man! I missed a McShell when I was checking on Sara? I love a McShell! MAXINE MYERS: You and I can go out later and do one. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Recreational zombie running not so much my thing. Um, yeah, I think Sara needs a feed, by the way. MAXINE MYERS: Okay. Don’t you and Five have too much fun while I’m gone. shack door opens and closes SAM YAO: sighs Yeah, all right Five, just keep on as you are. Paula’s looping around to meet back up with you. sighs This uh, huh, this feels like old times again, doesn’t it, Five? For the first time in ages. We have somewhere to live. You’re back. Veronica can keep our people safe at Abel. Well, for now, at least. Maybe she’s trustworthy. If Sigrid weren’t trying to hunt us down and kill us, it’d almost be nice. I mean, I feel a bit used to the zombies. Not that you ever really get used to them. I mean, you think you are, and then you see one with like… I saw one with a Daredevil T-shirt the other day. The Ben Affleck Daredevil. And it just made me think, for some reason, how that was the Daredevil that person related to, and I’ll never get to ask why, because well, you know zombie growl, laughs Maybe it was just the only clean T-shirt in the house on Day Zero. Anyway, what I mean is, well, this is all right for the zombie apocalypse, isn’t it? And it’s kind of hopeful. Hopeful that there are even people in the Ministry who want to help us. laughs Amelia says the Ministry is uh, “Half fundamentalist loyalists to Sigrid, and half the kind of bleeding heart liberals who voluntarily dedicated their lives to public service.” She actually said that! I wrote it down. Still, that makes me optimistic. Even if only half of them are all right, maybe that’s enough. There’s an election coming up. That bloke Mackey is standing against Sigrid. I mean, maybe he’ll win! And the rebels have got a message for us. Come on, Five. Not far to go now. And when you get back, I’m going to play you some amazing lesser-known Duran Duran. PAULA COHEN: Sounds like you did amazingly with Sigrid by the way, Five. Really had her believing you were on her side. MAXINE MYERS: Her confidante, her special friend. PAULA COHEN: And I can’t believe she told you all that stuff about Van Ark. I mean, deeply in love with his wife was not the impression he gave around the labs. There was Matilda, for one thing. engine runs SAM YAO: Um, guys, some of Sigrid’s soldiers are at your five o'clock. MAXINE MYERS: Uh, they haven’t seen you. They can’t have seen you. PAULA COHEN: Could just be a coincidence. Maneuvers in the woods, just happen to be behind us. SAM YAO: I’m getting Janine. Just keep running. MAXINE MYERS: Be fast! gunshots gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, Doctor Cohen, we think you’ve stumbled into a military exercise by the Minister’s troops, but there’s every chance they’ll find you if you continue to run to your target. SAM YAO: So we’re aborting? JANINE DE LUCA: Not possible, Mister Yao. We don’t want to lose the trust of our allies. My brother and Miss Marsh have proposed a distraction. SAM YAO: Oh. Well, I know they’ve been cooking something up together - JANINE DE LUCA: They’ve not been cooking something up, Mister Yao. They are both highly trained professionals. They have a military operation to put into effect. JODY MARSH: We’re in position, Janine. You’re good to go, Tom. TOM DE LUCA: We have the target in our sights. Jody, you have the special arrows? JODY MARSH: laughs I can’t believe you managed to find me an automatic crossbow! I love it! TOM DE LUCA: Girl’s best friend. Ready when you are. Fire to the left and the right of the soldiers, but make sure you don’t hit anyone or let the arrow or the payload be seen. JODY MARSH: Here we go! arrow SAM YAO: What was that? TOM DE LUCA: It was a perfect shot from Jody! Wait a minute, and they’ll start – gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: They… it sounds like rockets landing. They’re responding as if they’re under attack. That’s very clever. TOM DE LUCA: Couldn’t have done it without Jody’s archery skills! JODY MARSH: High five! SAM YAO: Five, Paula, that gives you a clear run to the launderette. Go! PAULA COHEN: There it is. I can just see it. Launderette. JANINE DE LUCA: You’ll have to scout inside the building to find the message from our contacts. PAULA COHEN: I don’t think that’s… SAM YAO: Yeah, that might not be the greatest idea. PAULA COHEN: It’s full of Sigrid’s soldiers!Category:Mission Category:Season Five